The Life and Death Of A Guardsmen
by blackiechan13
Summary: Yea I know what the Title says but bear with this it may be slow at first but I will speed it up later and this isn't the normal Guardsman who gets owned by a commissar no this one is destined for greatness (Enjoy) (T Because I Intend to make this a bit kinky With quite a bit of gore Etc)


_**Okay random Idea that just popped in my head one day it was like "Hey There man how's it going write about me" welcome to the life of a guardsmen P.S Don't rage if I get some things wrong the guard are not one of my strong points **_

I stare out the window as they march in time with one another their armour shining in the sun; they then stand in front of a Valkyrie as a lord general addressed them "Men do you know what I see in front of me? I see Glory and Honour, Valour and Strength together we shall stand shoulder to shoulder on the Front lines! Brothers and Sisters of War I won't lie you may never see home again but know that you fight to keep it safe you fight the forces of heresy and the dreaded Xenos. Now come together we shall strike down the enemies of the God-King" There was a thunderous cheer form the new guardsmen as they boarded the Valkyries. I prayed to the Emperor that one day I could join those proud men and women in the struggle against Evil. Only a few days to go and I can sign up, but who am well the name's Jonathan Walker.

As I stood up I looked at the posters around my room all guardsmen recruitment posters I've always wanted to join the imperial guard as I look back out my window I noticed how Far the Valkyries were still caught in my fantasy of Being an guardsmen that I didn't notice Naomi walk in I only noticed her when she hit me in the arm and I felt it Naomi and I have been friends since forever our families are very close, she looks like a frail little girl, but don't let that fool you she will knock you on your ass if you're not careful.

"Still daydreaming Walker or are you actually going to come down and some lunch?"

"You know me I'd forget my own head if it weren't attached what's for lunch anyway?"

"Salted meat again Walker" I sighed I get sick of Salted Meat but it's what you usually get when you grow up on Calderis, As Naomi and I walk down the stairs I noticed that Dad wasn't here, he was one of the people who trained the new guardsmen for war, When we got down to the dining room Mum was already sitting down Praying to the emperor, as we began to Eat Mum asked

"So Jonathan you decided what you want for your birthday"

"Enrolment in the guard mum always has always will." she sighed she didn't want me to join the guard she was afraid that I would die like Uncle Kyle.

"What about you Namoi what do you want for your birthday?"

"Same as your son Mrs Walker"

She sighed again Namoi was like a daughter to her and it killed her to know that she wanted to join the guard too

"Jonathan why do you want to join the guardsmen anyway"

"To keep peace to fight in the emperors name to keep you safe from Evil" she sighed again she had a sad look on her face as she knew she could never change my mind At that very moment Naomi jumped up and said

"You forgetting something Walker when you enrol I enrol we do it together or not at all remember"

"Of course how could I forget the promise we made Naomi we do it together" As the day wore on Naomi and I went for a walk to the Control tower we usually climbed to the top to watch the sunset and the guard train it was our dream since we were five to join the imperial guard and fight the enemies of man. As we sat on the top of the tower watching the new recruits train

"Do ever think we could be storm troopers someday John"

"Storm troopers Ha I'm aiming to be a Lord general Namoi" As I looked out past the city perimeter, I saw endless desert sometimes I wondered how this world was settled in the first place, as the sun fell I saw the ruined world of Cyrene I can barely remember the day it happened all I remember is the sky lit up it looks like it was burning. As we walked back home the sun had set and our moon rose it was a violet blue tonight when we arrived at the building Naomi Said

"I still don't believe it John were nearly their so very near to becoming guardsmen"

"Still gotta go through Training Naomi, can't forget that."

"Yeah but you think we can actually do it?"

"Hey where's that Sprit I've put heard for about twelve years now" There was worried look on her I could tell she was nervous

"But what if we don't make or only one of use makes it"

"Now that's enough Naomi were going to make stop acting like this alright"

"Alright sorry just getting nervous John we can do it I'm sure of it"

"Alright see you tomorrow birthday Girl" I began to walk off when I hear her say

"You too Birthday boy" me and Naomi have the birthday so our families usually celebrate it together as I got home I saw my dad's boots near the coat rack. As I got to the dinner table and slated meat again but there was something different about it, smelled different I ate a bit and bam the flavours were amazing like nothing I'd ever tasted before I later found out that my dad had got a hold of some off world spices for my birthday. When dinner was finished I Walked up to my room and slumped on my bed I looked at the posters on my ceiling as I drifted off to sleep.

My breath is heavy I can hear him laughing her screaming, I can see his blades gleaming in flames that now engulf him Flames of an unholy light I look up and see him His hair now replaced by a bald head with veins pulsing with a Dark fluid, There was no doubt that my Friend was long gone, beyond salvation But I couldn't leave her I made a promise and I would uphold that promise at all costs no matter what I would always protect her. I Broke the Bayonet off my Gun used it as a Knife to cut my bonds it then got hazy when I found her I cut her lose then a cold hard fist hit my jaw, I feel hard and fast I looked up and their he was grinning at me his eyes seemed now a deep blood red with Black pupils as his stare pierced my mind he raised his Blades witch looked like a cross between a Vambrace Blade and some kind of Mandrake Weaponry his Blade came crashing down…

I Shoot up in my bed a cold sweet running down my face as my head began to pound it felt like something was pushing against the inside of my head, it felt like a mist of blood covered my thoughts for some reason I felt betrayed. When the Pounding stopped, I could think clearly again the mist was gone yet I still felt as if I had been stabbed in the back by my mother I stand up and look out the window as a sand storm rages outside there not uncommon here but I can just make out the sun rising I sigh and say to myself

"Going to be one of those Days"

_**Okay that's it for the first Chapter hope you enjoyed also to stop any future confusion I just want to let you know I use Chapters/Regiments/War bands any colour scheme and force used in these stories I made myself k Laterz. **_


End file.
